


Flowers in His Hair

by Larryandparmaham



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cheeky Louis, Dialogue, Fate, Fluffy, Harry is 21, Language, M/M, Rich Louis, Sexual Content, Sweet, Top Harry, Top Louis, buisnessman louis, flower shop harry, kind harry, louis is 24, ongoing/more chapters to come:), romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryandparmaham/pseuds/Larryandparmaham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles works at his self- owned flower shop. Louis is a national businessman for his company, Skatewear. When Louis has to ensure that his weekly meetings with other top CEO's associated with Skatewear are decorated with roses, he goes to the shop closest to his place of work. What happens when these two worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Green and Blue**

 

 

Harry loved his job. He loved waking up every workday, Monday through Friday, inhaling the smell of fresh daffodils, energizing sunflower, and earthy, sweet lavender. He loved the rainbow of colors: the reds, the yellows, the brilliant hues of purples and greens and oranges that blessed his vision constantly. Today was a beautiful Monday morning: the rising sun had cast a dazzling shadow on the quaint little shop located on a bustling corner in the center of London.

“Today looks like it will be quite busy”, he mumbled to himself.

It was only just 7 a.m. and there was already a crowd of businessmen gathering in the Starbucks across the street, eager to awaken themselves with their morning coffee. Many other workers, from bakers to chefs to candy store salesman, seemed to already be setting up shop. Many passerby and businessmen loved to buy flowers from his shop to decorate their work, to celebrate their loved ones, or even just for themselves as a flower-enthusiasts.The bell above the door chimed.

“Good morning Harold!” The old woman spoke.

She was a regular; she bought two roses every morning to give to her husband, who she had been married to for over 60 years.

“Good Morning Mrs. Parker! How do you do this fine morning?” He spoke enthusiastically; he adored her.

“Very Good!” She held her head high in a playful, aristocratic manner. “I think I finally look better than you Mr. Styles, in my skirt. See? It has roses on it!” She spun around cutely to show off her rose-printed skirt.

“Wow! You look great, you truly are better looking than me” Harry responded with an amused, bubbly lightness in his voice.

“Thank you for the flowers, son!" she exclaimed, joy seeping through her words and shining in her rich brown eyes. " I hope you have someone that gives you flowers, you are truly a sweetheart,” She then whispered softly to herself, a gentle smile on her lips.

“Have a nice day, love!” Harry waved at her as she left, a radiant grin lighting up his expressive, green eyes and exposing his dimples.

Harry did a quick inventory around the shop to see what flowers needed to be re-ordered.

“Well it looks like I have to refill the roses already, Mrs. Parker must have taken the last two,” He noted to himself.

As he walked back to his place behind the counter, he took a quick look at himself in the large mirror near the cash register on the back wall to make sure he was presentable. He could say he was pretty attractive. He had long flowing curly hair, today tamed with a green headband- though his curls peaked from under the headband and framed his temples and jawline. He wore a silky black shirt littered with brightly pigmented wedding-bees, unbuttoned a centimeter below his pecs to expose his swallow tattoos. He wore black, tight skinny jeans- his favorite- paired with his well- worn thrifted brown ankle boots. He had one cross earring in his left ear to finish off the look. He loved the feeling of loose shirts: it made him feel free, much like the beautiful flowers that surrounded the compact, yet homey, shop. He was ready for the rest of the day.

...

The day passed surprisingly fast. As expected, many customers came by the shop. He was so close to just calling it a day and flipping the open sign to close thirty minutes earlier than usual when the most beautiful customer he has ever laid eyes upon came in, looking down at his phone, reading what Harry assumed to be the note that told him what the man needed from his shop.

“Hi, is it possible to order one hundred roses a week for my company? I need it for my company’s weekly meetings with-”

The man looked up from his phone and stopped. The world stopped.

Green eyes met Blue.


	2. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter.

The world stopped. The man felt he no longer knew how to breathe- how to function like a proper human being.

His mind was in wonder.

‘God. He was beautiful. He was long, beautiful curls that caressed his collar bones like the sea's gentle billowing waves washing upon a sparkling shore. He was eyes as green and expressive and illuminating as the sun shining and brightening the sea, the sea of his eyes. He was chiseled muscle, strong yet delicate jaw bones that could stop anyone’s heart from beating and anyone’s lungs from breathing in oxygen. He was beauty incarnate. Who is this man?’

“Who are you?” the man responded to his thoughts, his voice laced with awe.

Harry physically had difficulty responding. This man was impossibly attractive. He had alluring, cerulean-emerald eyes that never seemed to settle into one solid color. It was hypnotising. His cheekbones were unholy, defining his face in the most sensual, yet endearing manner. He had a gingery-brown beard growing in, further emphasizing his already incredibly exquisite features. His hair, an ashy brown, framed his handsome face with the help of his long fringe, which had a whisp of hair thinned downwards, dripping towards his lovely cheekbones. He wore a black suit with slim black pants that hugged his unusually curvy body in the most captivating manner. This man’s gorgeous eyes continued to bore into his.

‘God, is this man real?’ Harry thought with amazed incredulousness.

Time continued to stand still. Silence permeated the colorful shop.

“Sir?” The man spoke, voice still holding a breathlessness that neither he understood himself nor Harry could register.

Harry finally gathered himself together.He would question himself about this- whatever this was- later.

“Yes sir, what was that you needed?” Harry answered, voice slightly wavering with an unknown emotion that Harry himself could not identify.

“Oh yes. I need to order one hundred roses a week for my company, Skatewear. Is that possible? I have weekly meetings with other CEO’s and need the place to appeal to their ‘caliber’”

The man did a sarcastic eye roll and facial expression, using his hands as quotations while saying caliber. Harry had to smirk.

Harry responded, “ Aren’t you a CEO? You said for your company-”

“Pshh, I’m not like those stuck up bastards” There was a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry blushed, then cleared his throat.

“Um, well if if you could just sign the form,” Harry handed him a document from underneath the counter for the man to fill out to complete the order, “ so I can get you in the system, then we can get your arrangement running as soon as possible-”

“Oh! how rude of me! Me name’s Louis by the way”

‘Louis. Cute.’ Harry thought.’Oh God what am I thinking?’

Louis then held out his hand. Harry reciprocated the handshake, yet when the Louis' hand physically touched Harry's, the world seemed to light on fire. Their skin making contact sent sparks of electricity down Harry’s spine. He felt like he had a fever, without the sickness. He mouth felt dry. Louis quickly walked out of the store, documents in hand, practically yelling that he’ll come by the next day the second the handshake ended. The store held an echoing silence. It was definitely time to call it a night. After Harry cleaned up the shop and cleared the register, Harry did his favorite thing to do before saying goodbye to the shop for the night. He picked a favorite flower to wear in his hair. It made him feel beautiful, feel cheerful and exuberant. However tonight, he would definitely need a flower that calmed down his nervousness. Harry picked two passion flowers and placed them in the fold of his headband, to ensure they wouldn’t fall. He found passionflower stunning, their lavenderish hue and light floral, fruity fragrance enchanting, yet relaxing. He locked up shop at 6:30 pm, ready to begin his short walk 3 blocks down to his apartment. His phone buzzed. He dug his phone out of his pocket and saw that Niall was calling him.

“Hey Niall.”

“Hey, Harry! You closed up shop, right?”

“Yeah”

“What’s wrong?"

“Long story..”

“You know what? Where are you? We should go to the pub. Talk about it over a few beers?”

“I just walked out of my shop, and yeah sounds good. I’ll wait here then.”

“I’ll be there in five”

“Alright.”

Harry ended the call. He allowed his mind to wander.

‘What the hell was that? I’ve never seen that man- Louis- in my life! Why do I feel so, so… over a man I have never met before?? God he was gorgeous. Maybe it was because he was so attractive. Yeah. He is probably like all those other CEO businessmen, all stuck up their asses and obsessed with their name recognition and wealth. Yeah, he is probably a dick. But why the friendly, gorgeous grin? GOD HELP ME.’

Harry lowered himself to the ground,eyes closed and back resting against the wall of the shop, his hair coming a bit loose from his headband and laying lightly across his nose and forehead. He had no clue how to deal with this man.

Niall pulled up on the curb closest to the shop in his shiny sports car, opening the passenger door soon afterwards to let Harry in.

“Come on buddy, let's drink it out.”

The bar was a short drive from the shop, about 10 minutes away. Even though it was not even 7 p.m. yet, the bar was crowded.And Harry was personally not very much into crowds.

“Come on Harry,” Niall knew Harry’s distaste for crowds,

“We’ll just be in an out.”

They walked into the crowded pub towards the the bar.

“I’ll have two Guinness and give this guy a glass of champagne.”

Soon their drinks were served to them.

“Drink it,” Niall commanded.

“What?”

“Drink it all before you talk.”

“But-”

“Nope, drink it all or we’ll never leave.”

Niall could stay at the bar forever. Niall was his best friend since childhood; he had always been there for him, from the time that his primary school bully had beat him up ( which Niall then sent the kid to the hospital for a month afterward without getting in trouble for it by claiming his response as self defense- Harry still finds this the most heroic thing Niall has ever done) to encouraging Harry to come out to his parents as gay (which they had thankfully accepted with open arms). He was just always there. Just like he is now. So harry drank the champagne.

“Good.” Niall smirked, albeit with an undertone of seriousness.

Niall kept the Champagne coming, and with each champagne, Harry’s walls of emotions were constantly being broken down.

“I just don't understand Niall,” Harry slurred,” How the fuck could someone be so beautiful? So fucking hot and fucking perfect, fuck. And he is quirky and he has a nice ass. But he is the CEO of some company called Skatewear, so he’s probably an asshole. Because he’s rich, and that suit was at least 500 pounds.”

“But you don’t know for sure he is an asshole,” Nail spoke, unconvinced.

“But he has to be. He’s too fucking perfect.”

“I mean, you can’t just assume. He sounds handsome, I ship it.”

“DON'T SHIP IT”

“Why not?” Niall made a pouty face; he was already feeling a bit buzzed himself- he couldn’t drink anymore or there would be no way the both of them could get home.

“Because.. I can’t like him.”

“And you can’t like him...why?”

“Because we are now business partners once I get back his papers with the order confirmation. One hundred fucking orders of roses a week. Say goodbye to no stress while working. It’s gonna take a lot of work making sure I get all those damn roses at the shop all the damn time.”

“Damn, his company meetings must be big time.”

“Must be. But for GOD SAKES NIALL why did he run out so fast after that handshake??”

“No clue. Maybe he felt what you felt?”

“Oh Please. He is way too gorgeous to like me. Anyways I don’t think he is on my team. Not that I care.”

“Suree. Let's get you home before you fall over, pottymouth.”

The drive to Harry’s apartment was a quick one; the bar was only five minutes away.

“Be careful Harry, and get some sleep. And, don’t always judge a book by it’s cover.” Niall winked.

“Yeah, yeah, goodnight Nialer.”

Harry stepped into his apartment. It was very modern, with nautical themed furniture decorated about the place. He glanced at the compass-designed clock hanging on the wall adjacent to the tidy kitchen- it was 11:00 pm.

“Jeez, already” Harry mumbled to himself, still a bit inebriated and now extremely sleepy. He’ll take a shower in the morning. Harry changed into a clean pair of loose, black boxers and crashed into his sunflower- printed bed-sheets with a sigh, the passionflowers in his hair falling and attaching onto the locks of waves feathered across his ocean blue, ship printed pillow. He was going to have to face Louis in the morning, and he was honestly not sure if he was ready.

Little did Harry know that Louis was restless in his grandiose flat not even 10 kilometers away, having the same exact thoughts.


	3. Roses in Tow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far:)

It was 6 a.m. Louis should have been preparing to go into work by 8a.m. but was stuck staring at the expansive white of his bedroom ceiling. He couldn’t hardly sleep last night. Those sparkling emerald eyes seemed to haunt him.  
‘Why can’t I stop thinking about those eyes?‘He was so beautiful. Why do I feel like nothing in my life will never be the same?’ He wondered, stunned.  
“This is fooking stupid,” Louis voiced aloud in exasperation.  
He looked off to his right, towards the oversized window made of the most pristine glass. The sun was rising beautifully, pinks and purples blending together to create a breathtaking scene. The sunrise created a light shadow on his caramel-colored bamboo floor.  
He too a deep breath.  
“Come on Tommo, lets go”  
After begrudgingly getting himself showered and dressed after a night of restless sleep, Louis began his trek towares his job at Skatewear,about a 15 minute walk from his luxury flat. He himself founded Skatewear out of his love for skateboarding. It had been one of his passions since childhood. Now he has a multi-million dollar company where he designs and coordinates the manufacturing and selling of skateboards, sneakers, and clothing items that fit under what society considers “skater fashion”. He loved it, and wouldn't trade his job as owner of such a national company for the world. That is, when his employers do their job right.  
“What the hell are you doing, Liam??”  
Louis yelled at his assistant and longtime best friend. Louis could always remember Liam being reliable and trustworthy since childhood, always saving Louis ass from getting in trouble when he accidentally broke something while skating or when he had to confess to Liam something that he hasn't told to many others, other than his parents- that he was gay. Louis was not ashamed in the least to admit that he was; he loved being gay.Men were gorgeous. However, Louis knew that some people were ignorant and prejudiced. He loved Liam for his openness and support towards everything, even Louis mischievous side. He was a lad.  
But now right now.  
“I thought you said to sell off all of the black skate sneakers, Louis”  
“When in the hell did I say that?”  
“I could have sworn you said that yesterday morning, you said to sell them-”  
“Oh for GOD SAKES I said to tally them! See how much we have in stock! Not sell them!”  
“Sorry Louis-”  
“What if we could have made more of a profit? Oh GOD those rich assholes in the meeting in a few days are gonna rip our assholes wide open.”  
“What?”  
“WIDE OPEN LIAM!”  
“Okay I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you drinks tonight.”  
“Can’t. Gotta turn in my paperwork into the flower shop by 5 p.m. today.” Louis sighed.  
“Why the sigh? Something wrong?” Liam looked concerned with a hint of curiosity.  
“Nothing, nothing. Buy me drinks tomorrow, I gotta go into my office and see if our income is on track with our goals for the week.”  
“I’m truly sorry Louis.”  
“Ah, you're fine, you're fine. Carry on, lad.”  
Louis walked briskly into his office, already feeling he was falling behind schedule. Louis took out his reading glasses and laptop from his leather briefcase.  
Everything was still on track; this was going to be the most this company had made since he founded it four years ago. The meeting Thursday had to be perfect.  
Now to this rose business.  
The people who demanded a meeting (not that he complained; they allowed for great opportunities to network and build up his business- he yearned- possibly internationally) were so filthy rich and high maintenance that they rode only to their place of work in limousines and demanded any room they sit in for more than five minutes be filled the smell of florals.  
He thought it ridiculous.  
Louis signed the papers that would allow for the hundred- roses- a-week deliveries to take place.  
Louis then sucked in a deep breath.The document stated that for every single order of more than fifty flowers, the person ordering them would have to come into the shop for confirmation.  
“Damn, I’m gonna have to go to that damned shop every week”, he mumbled to himself.  
And for some reason, that made Louis heart race with adrenaline.  
He wasn’t sure why.  
Work passed by quickly. Louis quickly glanced at the enormous clock on the wall to the right of him. It was 4:30 pm.  
“SHIT!” He yelled. Louis quickly stuffed the documents from the flower shop into his briefcase and ran out of his office  
“Is everything alright??” Liam yelled after him.  
“Gonna be late!!”  
…  
Harry looked at the clock behind him. It was already 4:50 and the man needing the copious amount of flowers had not come by. And for some reason, that disappointed him. Harry sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand on the front desk counter. It was a slow day; only the lovely Mrs. Parker came by to pick up her two roses. Harry spent the day unnecessarily cleaning up the shop floor every thirty minutes and putting a rainbow of flowers (that, to Harry, no one would miss) in his hair. So what if he wanted to feel pretty.  
The bell above the door jingled.  
Louis ran inside the shop, a light gleam of sweat on his forehead, his tie slightly undone.  
Harry gulped.  
“I’ve got the documents! They’re right-” Louis quickly unzipped his suitcase and nearly slammed the papers on the front desk counter,”Here!”  
Harry couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
Louis looked up from his briefcase and nearly died. This beautiful man had multiple flowers in his curly brown hair, which today flowed down his back in lovely ringlets. The white lace, breezy shirt he wore made him seem angelic.  
He gathered his wits quickly, but not quick enough.  
“What's so funny?” Louis said with a small smile.  
Harry let out a sudden burst of laughter.  
Louis couldn't help but laugh along with him; he radiated such beautiful and positive energy. He felt warm.  
Soon both of them were laughing with such an intensity that they both had tears welling up in the corners of their eyes, hands holding on to their stomachs from laughing so long.  
Louis wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke first,  
“Well! One hundred flowers a week! Can you believe the audacity of those people!”  
“Hey,” Harry responded with feigned offence, a bright gleam of amusement lingering in his eye, “Flowers are wonderful.”  
“I guess you would know better than me,” Louis responded with a smile that illuminated his eyes, which were now sparkling cerulean blue.  
The room suddenly felt heavy. The world seemed to revolve around them.  
Harry was the first to clear his throat.  
“Um, well”, Harry’s voice slightly cracked, “I’ll put all the information in the system and get the roses prepared by-”  
“By Thursday,”Louis added, avoiding direct eye contact with Harry.  
“Thursday”  
A brief silence.  
“I guess I’ll see you soon, Harold,” Louis eyes drilled into Harry’s, a twinkle in his eye Louis didn’t know resided, nor Harold could understand.  
All Harry knew was that the room suddenly felt very hot.  
“Have a nice day, Lewis” Harry, bantered back, an odd tinge of hope rising within him.  
Harry needed a glass of water.  
...  
Thursday came quickly for Harry. Though the amount of business at the shop fluctuated, his thoughts about this mystery CEO man known as Louis ceased to leave his mind.  
He had a long phone call with Niall the night that Louis had come by to drop off the necessary papers.  
“But do you think he was flirting with me?” Harry asked intensely- he needed answers, dammit!  
“I mean maybe not, maybe he was? I wasn’t there Harry!” Niall responded, a bit annoyed.  
This was the fifth time Harry had asked him that same exact question within the span of the hour.  
“Why did he smile at me? What if he was just being friendly?”  
“I don’t know, Harry, I wasn’t there to see how he looked at you.”  
“BUT NIALL!” Harry wined.  
“There’s a possibility he might find you cute”  
“REALLY!” Harry became exuberant. He twisted a lock of his long curly hair around his pointer finger.  
“And I thought you didn’t like him.”  
Harry sobered.  
“I don’t.”  
“Suure.”  
“I just want to know.”  
“Well, all I can say is that if fate lets it be, then it would be.”  
“What kind of answer is tha-”  
“I’ve got work tomorrow, Harry. Goodnight!” Niall quickly hung up.  
The phone call did nothing to calm his nerves.  
‘Why am I so anxious to see this man?’ Harry nearly banged his head into the wall next to the pile of freshly ordered roses. Harry just opened shop; it was too damn early in the morning to be worrying himself for the twentieth time since meeting Louis.  
The bell above the door jingled.  
“Ms. Parker, your roses are right-”  
“So I’m a woman now?” A slightly rugged voice questioned in a playful, mocking tone.  
“Oh, it's you.” Harry turned quickly around and responded, slightly breathless.  
“Gotta have the roses!” Louis grinned, giving Harry a thumbs up.  
He could have sworn his heart stopped.  
“Alright, yeah! For that fancy meeting-a-ma-gig.”  
Louis smiled softly at Harry, his features softening. He felt his lips getting dry.  
“Hey, lad, is there a way you can give me a hand with these roses? There's quite a few of them.”  
“Oh!” Harry ran over to Louis, who was standing by the box of roses on the opposite side of the counter.  
Jeez, who knew roses could be heavy!” Louis wondered out loud to himself.  
Together they hauled the box outside and towards Louis’ Lexus.  
“Wow” Harry said in amazement. The car was very beautiful-  
‘and very expensive looking’ he muttered to himself.  
“What lad?” Louis asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.  
‘He’s so cute’ Harry couldn’t help but to think.  
“Oh, nothing.”  
Louis popped open the trunk using the button on his keys and loaded the roses.  
“Mission cleared!” Louis laughed, putting his hand up for a high five.  
“Yeah!” Harry responded bubbly, high five-ing back.  
Their laughter dimmed until they were just lost in each other's eyes. Their breathing synced, and suddenly, by some unknown force, they couldn’t look away.  
Louis found his voice first, after what seemed like centuries had passed.  
“I’ll be back soon, Harold. For business, of course” Louis rushed, gaze still intently boring into Harry’s glittering green eyes.  
“Yeah.” was the only words Harry could muster.  
They finally broke eye contact. Louis silently got into the car and drove away with the roses in tow. Harry stood against the outside store wall, looking at the clear blue expanse of sky above, hair falling about his shoulders like cascading ocean waves.  
‘He called me Harold again.’


End file.
